


Unimaginable

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Prison, Reader-Insert, Secret pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Unimaginable

How could anyone imagine this? 

For the past six weeks, life had become increasingly lonely. You were new to the area and had run into a very cute guy at a coffee shop. You hit it off and within weeks, you were seeing each other all the time. Only three months had gone by when his teammate and friend, Emily Prentiss, called to tell you that Spencer was taken into custody for something he didn’t do, and they were going to do everything they possibly could to get him out. 

Nearly two weeks passed before you were able to see him, and upon your return from the prison, you found out the truth. You were pregnant. At that time, you’d only been six weeks along, but now another month had passed. You would be showing soon. 

Spencer had so much on his mind; he already had enough to worry about. Telling him about the baby…you just couldn’t. You couldn’t do that to him. You decided that today would be the last time you’d go to visit him until after the baby was born. “Hey, Spence,” you said, reaching out to touch him. 

“No physical contact,” the guard said. It was probably for the better, because if he did, he might be able to feel the tiny stomach you were hiding, but you shot the guard a death glare for being such a bastard. There was no way they couldn’t tell who their truly troublesome inmates were and which ones could be allowed to bend the rules a bit. 

Spencer looked at you from across the table. “How are you?”

“Me?” you laughed sadly. It just proved that he’d worry about you and the baby. “I’m fine. As fine as I can be while you’re in here. What’s going on in here? 

He shook his head and hung it low, refusing to make eye contact with you. You knew the type of things that went on in prison. Judging by the fading bruises on his face, he’d been beaten since the last time you saw him. “You got hurt,” you cried.

“I’m okay, Y/N,” he said. “Don’t worry about me. I’m sorry this happened just as we were getting to know each other. I wanted more for us.”

Did he think you were going to just leave? Maybe someone else would’ve, but you really liked him, and even in the short time you’d known each other, you could tell that he didn’t do what they were accusing him of. “I’m here, Spence. I’m not going anywhere. Work is going to have me traveling for a while, but Fiona said she could get you phone privileges, so I’ll be able to keep in touch.” Work wouldn’t have you traveling that often, but it was a good enough excuse that he’d believe. That way you didn’t have to let him know about the baby until it was born.

“I hope I’m out of here before we need to resort to that,” he said. “But I can’t be sure of anything anymore.” 

“Time’s up,” the guard said, poking his head into the room. Again, out of reflex, you went to hug Spencer, to kiss him goodbye, if only for now, but the guard separated you. 

No one was going to put you away for foul language so you told the guard he sucked ass, giving Spencer a slight chuckle as you walked out. “I’ll be here when you get out. I promise.” Your instinct was to grab your stomach; you would both be there, but you couldn’t give anything away. 

There was a second, just a split second, that you wondered whether or not you should tell Spencer about the baby. Maybe it would give him the hope he needed to carry on, but you knew him enough to know he would worry. It was better this way.

—-

Another two months had gone by. Four and a half months along now. Work was keeping you busy, which was the excuse you gave Emily when she called to say that Spencer was asking for you, but you weren’t sure how long you were going to be able to keep that up.

Knock. Knock.

When you looked out of the peephole, you saw her standing there. “Emily?” you asked. “What’s wrong?” You immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. That Spencer had died in a prison fight or attempted to kill himself in desperation. “Is Spencer okay?”

“Spencer’s fine…as he can be I mean. Can I come in?” she asked. You didn’t want to let her in. She couldn’t know, but how could you keep hiding this for months on end? “Spencer’s been asking for you.”

“I know,” you sighed guiltily. “I’ll open up, but I need you to promise me something.” As you looked through the hole in the door, she looked confused, but she agreed.

“What is it?”

When you opened the door, she looked down and immediately knew. “Spencer doesn’t know?” Her eyes were glassy. She’d known him forever, so she had to know how badly Spencer wanted kids. 

You shook your head as a tear rolled down your cheek. “I can’t,” you cracked. “You know all he would do is worry. I can’t do that to him. Please, Emily, please don’t tell him. Just get him out for me so he can see his baby boy.”

The two of you had only started dating when he got sent away, so you didn’t know his friends that well, but she put her hand around the back of your neck and brought your foreheads together. “You’re having a boy?”

“Yea,” you smiled, rubbing your stomach. Since you’d found out you’d gone to Spencer’s apartment to find whatever you could with his voice on it. It was limited because a lot of it was in regards to cases he’d worked on and you didn’t want your baby hearing that, but you did want him to hear his voice. “Spencer Michael.”

She put her hand on your stomach. You weren’t really paying attention and only realized she was crying too when her own tears fell onto your stomach. “I won’t tell him,” she said finally. “But I’m gonna get him out. We’re gonna get him out. He’s gonna be a part of this baby’s life, I swear to you, Y/N.”

Spencer’s own father wasn’t involved in his life very much and you wanted more for your child. But whether or not he was still in prison, you’d make sure that his little boy knew how much his father loved him. “I trust you, Emily. Please, bring him back to us.”


End file.
